everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair Wonderland's diary
This is the diary of Alistair Wonderland. To find out more about his character, click his name and read on! A New Orientation Fairytales are so much more than stories, at least that's what I've been told and I've learned all of my life. Of course I believe it, but I still like to question it. Maybe that's my problem, perhaps I think too much... but no matter on that, the problem is something new has occurred. And it was my dumb luck to begin this year - my first year - at Ever After High. I don't really know what it is, but everyone's buzzing about the same thing. Rebels, and Royals are what I believe they're called. It's all Riddlish to me, I just know that someone is considering changing their destiny. Now isn't that a twist? My first year, and things are already changing. I had always feared things wouldn't work out. (Or maybe my problem is I worry too much?) Then again, change is a natural part of life, I don't suppose I can stop that, but with a life with a story set out for you - is it even possible to change? Is that the right or wrong thing to do? I know that I'm supposed to be the hero, but how can I be when I've got so much on my mind? I can barely pay attention in Crownculus, how will I be able to slay a Jabberwocky? I honestly don't think it will allow me to take a minute to sit down and explain myself. Most of my quest, it seems thrilling - but dangerous. Granted, I'll know my whereabouts of the land, but I don't believe it will help much if I'm not going to end up in my story. At least, that's what I've been hearing anyway. If this certain someone doesn't take their pledge, all of us could be doomed. I also know I sound like a babbling brook, but it's not my problem. I have a lot of questions. ...I suppose they'll be answered sooner than I think. Chapter 1 * I had decided to skip the Orientation party that they held in the Charmitorium today, simply due to the reason that I didn't feel like dealing with that crowd. Large masses of people always seem to give me odd visions and thoughts - well ... more unusual than most of the time. Instead, I decided to spend my time in the Library, looking up random facts about whatever I could find. It was better than imagining all of the Princesses in suits and Princes in petticoats, or everyone speaking in demonic tongues. * (I blame my family for influencing such thoughts.) Unfortunately, none of it was anything I didn't already happen to know. It was all the same old tales everyone had heard as a child, which pondered me to wonder why they even kept the Library open if it was nothing but endless stories we all knew like the back of our hands. It just didn't seem to make any sense. However, while I was browsing amongst the selection, I noticed that I wasn't completely alone. "Young man, whatever after are you doing here?" a voice had said. It was one of the teachers, and from the looks of it, I could tell she was Baba Yaga - the counselor of this school. From what I heard from my sister, and read off of my orientation brochure, Madame Yaga was kind, understanding and fairy different from the other faculty. I simply told her I had enough of the festivities and decided to relax. Fortunately, she left me alone after that, but for some reason, as she left, I noticed something about her... She didn't take note I wasn't looking up my own story. I was told most students who didn't read on their own tales in the Library were often questioned, and even brought to the Headmaster. Maybe because today is the first day, she thought nothing of it. Or perhaps she didn't mind it. Then again, my curiosity could be getting the best of me on that one. Chapter 2 Of course moving to here from Wonderland wasn't going to be easy. I should've known. So many things to think about, and somehow that had slipped my mind. I truly am a fool. My first day of high school was ... interesting to say the least. It certainly surprised me. And to be honest, I think the biggest thing that surprised me the most was that I wasn't ignored. In fact, it was the opposite. Madeline refused to quit following me around like a puppy, and our pact to keep our relation secret seemed to have broken. Of course, she spewed out nonsense and excuses, but I nonetheless listened to her. After all, she would've tattled on me if I didn't. I understand and respect the fact she wants to look out for me, but there are some battles I want to fight on my own. (My destiny is apparently included with them.) However, she gave me all of the rules of the school, reciting them in both English, Riddlish and who knows what other languages she's made up. Gladly, though, no one found out our relationship of being brother and sister. I don't think I'd even like to wonder what would happen if that secret got out. I wouldn't mind it, but well... our family is a mad one, that's a simple way to put it. And most of the time, simplicity isn't easy for me to pinpoint. I just know that I like it. Chapter 3 My relationship is weird right now I can't stop thinking about Maddie. I love that we'll.. I can't explain how I feel I just do she's different than everybody else she's the most amazing girl I've ever known she always makes me laugh I know that my destiny is to just meet her once have a tea party and leave but maybe I can tweak a few things and maybe not follow my destiny hi Alistair ,said maddie hey maddie .so what are you doing said maddie just writing. writing what said maddie .about someone .who me said maddie .I can't tell you that .we'll me and raven are going to see a movie so I was wondering if you would like to go with me said maddie. um.... as a date i guess it could be if you want said maddie well that night we went that night it was amazing raven didn't come so it was just us that night was the best in my life :) Chapter 4 After much grueling laps and instruction on how to fence, Grimmnastics had most definitely worn me out, and I thought I was going to get a break as I retreated to my dorm, but alas, of course not. My luck had been nothing but bad so far, and it seemed to only be getting more worse and peculiar. The same lad who had boldly defeated me in swordplay was my roommate. Daring Charming was his name, according to the card I had received. On the downside, he had called me a shrimp and laughed in my face at the fact that I would be the one who would adventure through Wonderland. On the upside, once he finds a mirror, he's quiet. Almost like silencing a toddler. Chapter 5 I was hoping to get to Che-myth-stry on time today - due to the fact we would finally be learning about potions - but as expected, I had gotten lost on my way once again. I could only wonder what my record would look like by the end of the semester. Then again, I can't be blamed for it... After realizing that there was no singing female chipmunk trio, I had noticed I was too far from the school to bother going back. While I'm not one to promote skipping school, there are exceptions to every rule. And so, I had decided to spend my time usefully, somewhere that I was most likely needed - and that was the family's Tea Shoppe. Upon moving to this new realm from Wonderland, Father had invested all of our money in his and Madeline's lifelong dream, and that was, of course, to own a famous place to buy anything related to tea. Mother didn't show much anger, but then again, she's a lot like me. She most likely thought up a way to get him back for doing such a thing without consulting her first. The Tea Shoppe was closed, much to my shock, but I let myself in, started the kettle and chatted with Mallymkun, seeing how she was lounging around - feasting on biscuits. It was one of our usual chats, mostly rubbish, riddles and jokes, but she said something that made me think... "You've got to wonder more about your destiny, Alistair. It's got a lot to do with all of the other stories." ...now I wonder what she meant. Chapter 6 So, I've finally figured out what this whole Royal and Rebel nonsense is. Apparently, Raven Queen, the Evil Queen's daughter, is against her destiny. I can't blame her, she's going to be The Most Hated of Them All, but... I wonder why she wants to go through with this. The entire school is against her. Well, not everyone. She does have a bit of an army defending her, the 'Rebels' they call themselves. However, the ones against her, the 'Royals' don't seem to be happy about it. The Rebels are for changing the stories, not drastically, but for a fair chance. Some don't want to take their pledges come Legacy Day because they either don't care for their roles and want to leave them or rather have their own Happy Ending. The Royals, as expected, want to keep everything the way it's always been. ...I don't know what side I belong to. I wonder - why do they want to change? What has given them this idea? Hasn't it always been the same, and isn't that how it's supposed to be? But the other half of me is wondering - why not change? Why is it so horrible to rewrite a few details? I believe that a predicament like this will need a lot of wondering. chapter 7 You will never ever believe this but I found my long long long lost sister Emily Wonder. I don't know how I even possibly lived my entire life without her. she nearly made dumb Daring Charming fall to his knees he was hurt so bad. she is nearly 3 years older than me and is also a rebel. she is truly the utmost diva. she is the best person ever. Category:Diaries